


Philza's Interesting Day

by KarkatWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatWrites/pseuds/KarkatWrites
Summary: Philza is Philza. (I watched 15 minutes of a philza stream and I'm going off that. this was also written at 3 am.) Hope you like it :)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 8





	Philza's Interesting Day

"Psst, Phil!" Tommy was crouching beside Phil's bed and whispering to him. "Get up!"

"What?" Phil rubbed at his eyes, his morning voice edged with fear. “Jeez Tommy! You scared me."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but c'mon let's go: L'manburg meeting."

“So, what’s our plan for today?” Tommy asked the others. His friends had only just woken up; Wilbur was still rubbing his eyes while Tommy herded them all into his home.

"C'mon Tommy, it's still dark out, why did you bring us here?" Wilbur groaned.

"No time like the present to expand L'manburg! Now, lemme ask again: what are today's plans?  
I, myself, wasn’t planning on much, but -- is that a creeper?” Tommy was now looking out the window at a rogue creeper strolling past. Quickly equipping their weapons, they waged war upon the monster, most of the damage from the battle being done to Mr. Innit’s residence. 

"Dude, that creeper took out a lot." Wilbur laughed.

“You don't say. Now that I’m missing part of my house, do you wanna help me fix this?" Tommy begged his friends. 

"I don't see why not. Phil, you wanna help us?" Wilbur asked.

"Nah. I heard about some caves nearby, I wanna explore them." 

"Alright, you do that. C'mon Wilbur, let's go find some wood." The pair exited through the newly made hole in Tommy's wall.

Phil went the opposite direction to the cave system he had been meaning to investigate. Strolling through various tunnels with his trusty torch was kind of fun to say the least, and he found some interesting things. However, his latest discovery blew all his other discoveries out of the park: an empty area with abandoned building supplies and a huge chest along the left wall. 

“Hey what’s this?” Phil couldn’t contain his curiosity around the chest and began to approach it. "Doesn't seem to be boobytrapped… What's in here?” He popped it open to find various potions and some badly damaged leather armor. 

“Who left this lying around? Wait. ‘Property of Tommy’, huh. When did you leave this here? And what do these potions do?” Philza popped the lid off a grey potion and chugged it like it was water. Then he did the same with a magenta one and a cyan one.

The grey one tasted faintly of cake and quickly swept him down memory lane. Before he even knew what was happening, he had relived his entire life. There was good, bad, and ugly, but he looked upon his life fondly. He saw himself adopt Tubbo again, and battles he fought and lost. Phil finds himself tearful with nostalgia. As he resettles into the present, he realizes he’s tearing up. The grey potion’s effects start to subside. Then, the magenta potion began to take effect.

The magenta potion was the complete opposite. This one tasted like cough syrup, and Phil recoiled out of disgust. It took longer to take effect but it made him feel weirdly at ease. He saw bats fly by and the occasional spider, but he felt no fear. He didn’t feel the need to use his weapons, and nothing attacked him in the time he was under the influence. 

The third one lacked a flavor, so much so that Phil thought it was just water. Until he began to succumb to sleep on the flooring of the cave. He rose from his medicated sleep in what felt like anywhere between minutes and hours. Around him was the village he had called home, only now it was plagued with chaos. Chaos that had not been there when he had left. Where was Wilbur? Why was this place a mess? Questions buzzed around in his head, questions that he did not know the answer to. Maybe Tommy could help, he desperately wondered. Feeling woozy once more, he closed his eyes. He could hear his friends and family calling his name but could not comprehend why. He tried desperately to fight off the unwanted fatigue, but was unable to and slowly slipped further and further into unconsciousness until it overtook him.

It was the middle of the night when he once more came around. Wilbur stood at his bedside with his weapon drawn and pointed at Phil’s throat.

“Woah, woah, woah, buddy. Old pal, friend, what -- what are you doing?” Phil stammered out.

"Protecting L'Manburg. From you."

"What?"

"Do you not remember destroying 90% of L'Manburg? That took us months to build."

"No?"

"Doesn't matter now, Tommy wants to talk to you."

"Alright, fine. Where is he?"

"Outside."

Wilbur escorted Phil outside, weapon still drawn. It was after the pair had walked out that Phil saw the damage he'd caused. Large chunks of buildings were destroyed, water and lava restricting movement on the ground. In various unaffected areas Phil saw wanted signs for himself were plastered. Additionally, there were various livestock standing in buildings. He hadn't remembered doing so much damage to his home, and he felt bad.

"You destroyed L'Manburg. Why?" Tommy’s voice was torn with a deep rooted hurt. 

"I… I don't know.” Phil responded truthfully. “I was messing around in the caves, found some potions and wanted to test them out." 

"Wait, potions? I must have left that chest behind. Damnit, I thought I got rid of it." Tommy sighed, deeply.

"What did the potions do?" Phil asked.

“I don’t know! I made a bunch, drank one or two, and then just left it behind!”

“What were you doing down there, anyway?” Phil was slightly confused about what Tommy could possibly have been doing underground.

“I wanted to see if I could build a house down there but there were far too many skeletons and spiders."

“Understandable," Phil nodded. "what's gonna happen now? I mean most of L'Manburg is destroyed."

"For your actions, you will be placed under house arrest for the next few months. Wilbur will escort you back to your house now. Bye Phil." Tommy waved, as Phil and Wilbur left.


End file.
